Characters
These characters are your choices to represent yourself into the gameplay. There are eight character classes; Dark Knight, Dark Wizard, Fairy Elf, Summoner, Magic Gladiator, Dark Lord, Rage Fighter and Grow Lancer. Starting Characters At the start of the game the players can choose between four different character classes. Each class has its specific powers and items, making no class truely "better" than the other, and all four are typically used to their fullest extent when grouped together. As each character levels up, they can transform into stronger classes. Each progressive class change grants access to new spells, skills, weapons and wings as well as an associated change in appearance. To progress, characters need to do class quests. Dark Wizard Main page'': '' ''Dark Wizard'' The Dark Wizard (Dark Wizard -> Soul Master -> Grand Master) specializes in offensive magic and can kill from a distance. Although able to handle some weapons made for Dark Knights, the Dark Wizard's weak armor and low physical damage make it impractical. Instead, they wield magical staffs, which increase the offensive power of their spells. Dark Wizards become Soul Masters and then Grand Masters after the first and second class change quests, respectively. Dark Knight Main page'': '' ''[[Dark Knight|Dark Knight''' ]]'' ' The '''Dark Knight' (Dark Knight -> Blade Knight -> Blade Master) is the most popular character, most likely because of its focus on pure physical combat. Dark Knights have naturally high HP, great weapons, and the best armor. This makes them well-equipped to be the primary attacker in a party. Dark Knights become Blade Knights and then Blade Masters ''after the first and second class change quests, respectively. '''Fairy Elf' Main page'': Fairy Elf'' The Fairy Elf (Fairy Elf -> Muse Elf -> High Elf) specialize in long-ranged combat and defensive or offensive magic, and can also create summons. Because of the lack of synergy between their fighting and magical skills, they have been developed over time into two separate playing styles. The Agility Elf focuses on Agility and Strength to use the strongest bows and crossbows and cause great amounts of damage. The Energy Elf focuses on the Energy stat, allowing them to use monster summons and defensive spells. Elves become Muse Elves and High Elves after the first and second class change quests, respectively. Unlockable Characters Later on in the game, the player can create special characters only accessible to players who have reached certain levels or purchased certain character cards from the Item Shop. Summoner Main page'': Summoner'' The Summoner (Summoner > Bloody Summoner > Dimension Master) can be created when purchasing a Summoner Character Card from the Item Shop. She is introduced in Season 3. The Summoner has powerful spells: Sleep, Chain Lightning. However, she can use some of the Wizard's skills, too. As the name says, she has her own summons: Pollution, Sahamutt, Neil. She has uses exclusive armor sets that are not used by other classes that change the color and appearance of her hair, a feature unique to her. Rage Fighter Main page'': Rage Fighter'' The Rage Fighter '(Rage Fighter > Fist Master) is a character which cannot use normal gloves, but instead have weapons which are called gloves or claws. This character can be unlocked by purchasing a Rage Fighter Character Card in Item Shop. Rage Fighters have only one class change to ''Fist Master. '''Magic Gladiator Main page'': Magic Gladiator'' The Magic Gladiator (Magic Gladiator -> Duel Master) is a combination of the Knight and the Wizard, and can be unlocked as a new class when your character reaches level 220 and does not require character cards from the Item Shop. He cannot wear a helm, and has four sets of class specific armor though he can also wear many of the Dark Knight and Dark Wizard armors. Dark Lord Main page'': Dark Lord'' The Dark Lord (Dark Lord -> Lord Emperor) can be created when your character reaches level 250 and does not require character cards from the Item Shop. A Dark Lord does high physical and magical damage, can use dark spells, as said in the name, and can control pets. Dark Lords have only one class change to Lord Emperor. Grow Lancer Main page'': Grow Lancer'' The 'Grow Lancer '(Grow Lancer > Mirage Lancer) is a character which uses a lance and a shield and the newest character in-game, dealing high physical, magical and elemental damage with high physical power and speed. This character can be unlocked by having another character with a level of 200 or above and does not require character cards. In the first week of the release, this character could be made without a level 200 character. Grow Lancers have only one class change to Mirage Lancer.